Why Do You Say The Things You Say?
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: Kai and Rei have been together for two weeks and it’s driving poor Tyson crazy that the one he loves is with another. What happens when Kai wants to “talk” with Tyson after Rei and him fight? [TyKa][KaRe]One Shot


_**Why Do You Say The Things You Say?**_

"Blah"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_**"Quotes"**_

Okay people this is again a fiction I'm writing out of boredom ness. For now it's a one shot so live with it. Alright here we go!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Act 1  
_**  
"Pain can also lead to pleasure; pain of the heart changes when you realize you love someone thus the heart is pleasured." **_

_(Tyson POV)_

It had happened again. Again I felt a tare in my chest as I walked into the room and saw my lover hanging on someone else. Granted that he did not know I loved him but still seeing his arms wrapped around that damn nekojin.

It pissed me off so bad that I punched the wall after walking back outside. I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling and giving away the fact that I had just witnessed those two going at it again.

It drove me to the brink of insanity to know that the only one I loved, love someone else.  
**_  
"The hardest thing to do is to watch the one you love, love someone else."  
_**  
The quote ran though my head like a rat in a wheel. It rolled over and over burning it's way into my eyes where tears began to form. I could not believe I was crying over it again.

Max knew what I was going through because he was feeling the pain too. We both felt hurt and we watched out for one another in times like this. Speaking of which the blonde had just come around the corner looking happy. I whipped away the tears that had began to leak over my eyes lids and smiled at him like nothing had happened.

"Hey Max!" I said loudly hoping that it would get Kai and Rei to stop making out on my couch.

"What's up Tyson?" he asked as he looked me in the eyes. "Your eyes look puffy."

"Wha?" I said as I blinked a few times. "Aw it was nothing I just got dirt in my eyes and was rubbing them." I said as I turned to walk in the house. "I'll just get some eye wash." I opened the door to walk in.

The next thing that happened I would have never expected in a million years, no not even that in an eternity. Kai crashed into me causing us both to fly back into the dirt. Kai's eyes were clenched shut as he landed on me painfully. When I looked up at what had caused him to fly I spotted Rei standing at the door looking mad as his fist was held out in front of him. He blinked once and muttered an apology to me before turning and walking back into the house.

Kai sat up and looked at the spot where Rei had been before looking at me. "Sorry." he said standing up. He offered me a hand which really threw me for a loop. Since when did the Kai I know help out anyone other then Rei or himself. Could the sight of Rei with a outward fist have meant something I did not catch.

"Did I miss something?" I asked as I took Kai's hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"No." he said as I noticed his cheek was beginning to swell. "It's nothing that you need to mind anyway."

"Whatever you say sour-puss." I said as I dusted off my shorts. Max was still looking from where Rei had been standing to where Kai and I now stood.

"Can we talk?" Kai asked me causing my vision to snap up to him. I wondered what he could want to talk about but paid no mind. I was just happy that he wanted to talk to me.

"Sure!" I almost shouted. He began to walk away from the dojo so I followed behind him closely. I stole one last look at Max who had began to make his way into the house. We walked for a while until we came to the river side where I had first met Kai.

I sighed as I remembered the day clearly. But we were not here to reminiscence. "Tyson…" he said grabbing my attention. Some part of me was terrified by the words he might use next. I had no idea weather or not I would want to hear them and that is what drove me nuts. "For a while now Rei and I have been kind of fighting." he said a sigh escaping his lips. "Today was the worst it's gotten. Would you like to know why he punched me?"

"I guess." I said sifting the dirt under my feet as I shuffled a bit. I felt my heartbeat go up as he looked at me. His blood red meeting my storm blue.

"Because I mentioned you." he said. "We've known how you and Max have felt for a while but he didn't want to change anything. He feared that changing anything would cause some kind of fight. He didn't count on me changing." Those words echoed in my head as I gulped down a knot in my throat. "If he would have just let it go from the start then we would not be fighting right now."

"You got hurt over me?" I asked as I was ready to pinch myself to see if it was a dream.

"You could say that." he said looking away and into the water running by. "I…I said I wanted out." he bowed is head a bit as he said the next words. "I was tired of hearing you cry at night, it really tares me apart."

I was glued to the spot as my jaw dropped open. I could not make myself move as I tried to process what Kai had just said to me. It all seemed to much to be real to me. I tried to move but my limbs felt as if they were made of lead.

"Tyson…" he said turning and looking at me causing me to jump a bit as my eyes, widened, fixed on his that were slowly filling with tears. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

A shiver went though my body as I my legs turned to jelly and I began to fall. It was all over in a second as I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the impact of the ground. It never came, instead two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. "Tyson!" I heard Kai shout as he lightly shook me.

I opened my eyes to look at him as he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I felt some of the feeling return to my arms as he held me close. "Are you okay?" he asked me desperately.

"F…fine." I said in a stutter as I _tried_ to sit up. Notice I say _"tried._" Kai was holding me so close that I almost could not breathe. My face was buried in his shirt as he shook a bit from I am guessing fear.

"Don't scare me like that." he said he said as he crushed me into him.

"I…" I had no idea of what to say to him. All I was getting was that he broke up with Rei to be with me.

"You don't need to say anything." Kai told me and he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I know what you're going to say and it's fine. The fact that you get confused a lot makes you, you."

"Just wait a damn minute!" I said loudly. "When did you of all people start to act like this? This has got the be the worst dream I've ever been in." I said standing up. "Man even in my dreams I mess things up." I said to myself as I tried to walk away.

I mean this had to be a dream. No way would the real Kai Hiwatari act like this he's too cool for something like this.

As I thought about it I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back to lock lips with Kai himself. The way he demanded it was almost like he was trying to prove it was not a dream. Like he was trying to prove that he really cared for me.

I stood there not moving but frozen my eyes wide and staring into his closed ones as he wrapped his hands around my waist and drew me closer.

"Asshole!" someone yelled from the bridge. He grabbed my shoulders and looked up just as Rei took off running down the street.

"What the hell…?" Kai said slowly as he watched Rei run off. I watched too as I could feel the pain from Rei even from where I stood. Then something struck a cord deep within me.

"Kai…" I said as I pushed his hands away. "You should try and make it up to Rei." I could not believe the words coming out of my mouth, and from the look I was getting, neither could Kai. "He…He fits you better then I do."

"Tyson…" he said his eyes wide. He moved only just so he could stand looking at me fully.

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I smiled widely. "I'm an idiot, you don't need someone with my complex as a lover." I could feel my heart being torn out as I kept trying to reason with myself and losing. "You're the smart cool guy so having a bumbling klutz as a boyfriend would make you look bad, but Rei is a cool guy just like you so it fits."

"Shut up." Kai said as his bangs dropped to cover his eyes. "That's not true." he said as a tear dropped. "Rei and I do not fit. He's too much like me, it's almost like a magnet. He only acts like he does when you and Max are around otherwise were always arguing. He's only putting up a front to make you do this to me and to yourself. Just stop…don't say another word about him." he snapped his eyes up to look at me a fire behind them I had never seen before. "It has nothing to do with him! It's about you damnit Tyson!"

My eyes went wide as I backed up a bit scared of the look he was giving me. It was demanding and determined. I turned to run from him and only made it halfway up the slope when he tackled me to the ground. He turned me over and startled my waist.

"Why are you doing this to me and you?" he asked me as he pined my hands on either side of my head. I felt a splash of water hit my face and looked up as I noticed he was crying. "I'm not lying to you, this is not a joke!"

I felt my heart beat painfully against my chest as I moved a bit to get off the rock that had dug into my back. My world was changing and I was going insane. If it would have been different I would be jumping into his arms but something did not feel right. Something made me feel like I was going to be the only one that would feel happy about this. I could have sworn I felt the pain in Rei's voice when he yelled at Kai.

I felt something warm hit my face causing me to look up to see that Kai was crying. I inhaled a breath as he looked me in the eye and more tears dropped. "Tell me why you are trying to hurt me and you. Please…Why?" he said his voice trembling.

I had no idea what to say to him all I could think of was the pain I felt because I was watching him cry. It felt like my heart was being torn from my chest and pounded into my head.

It took me a minute to realize that Kai had let go of my arms, his hands now placed on the ground on either side of my head while his eyes were closed tight. I still could not sit up but I could move my hands so I reached out and touched his face. He gasped and snapped his eyes open and looked at me both scared and confused.

"I'm sorry Kai." I said as I pulled him closer. "Please stop crying…I don't know why I said what I did. I just…it just feels like a dream. Something that I made up to make myself feel like you love me." I said as he looked me in the eyes. He blinked and pulled me up so he could hug me.

"Tyson this is not some kind of fabrication. This is real, the pain I feel is real. All of it is reality and always has been." Kai said to me and he placed his head on my shoulder pulling me close. "Sometimes I had wished that this world was nothing but a dream but I know that what we wish for can't always be what we get." Hold on a second. Was the Kai Hiwatari trying to give me a speech on belief? Stop the press I have the story of the millennium.

I began to laugh and I guessed that Kai thought I had lost my mind because he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. I began to laugh more at the look he had as I tried to pull away so I could grip my stomach and try to get control again.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" he shouted at me as I dug my forehead into the ground and laughed more and more. I felt like my lunges were burning and that my head was going to explode I was laughing so much.

"I…" I started but could not stop myself from the fit I had thrown myself into. "I don't know."

"Well stop it!" Kai yelled at me as he tried to turn me over so he could look me in the eye. The only problem he had was the fact that I had my eyes shut tight and was trying to regain control over myself. The more I tried though the worse it got. My stomach was in a lot of pain and I could tell I was going to get a headache from laughing so much.

"Knock it off!" Kai shouted again. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry." I said as I grabbed the snitch in my chest and took a deep breath. I took a few more before I looked him in the face. I started to giggle again when I realized that I was laughing at him. Something about him just seemed funny to me. Maybe it was because the great Kai Hiwatari had cried or maybe it was that he looked scared that I had gone insane. Just seeing a look on his face other than a blank expression made me laugh. "I think the faces you've been making are funny."

"The faces…?" he said as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just like that!" I laughed as I fell over again holding onto my gut.

"You think my face is funny huh?" he asked as he pounced on me and began poking my sides. "Well you have got to have the king of all weird expressions when you try and think." Kai said poking fun at me. Now I wanted to have fun so I stopped laughing and looked him in the eye.

"So you're calling me stupid huh?" I shouted causing him to freeze. "I see how it is." I said standing up and brushing off my pants. I looked back at him as I started to walk away to see that he was terrified. That's when I let out my laugh and jumped on him. "Got you!"

"You little…" he said as he grabbed a hold of me and pinned me to the floor again. "So you want to paly games like that huh? You're going to get your prize for what you accomplished."

"Wha?" I sounded as I looked up at him. He used one hand to pin my hands above my head and began to poke my sides again. I wiggled trying to get away but only got more pokes. I finally managed to get one hand free so I grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips onto mine. He stopped poking me and was still for a minute then began to kiss me back. It was not one of those "all lust no love" kind of kisses. It was simple and I could feel the love from it.

"Let's head back." Kai said after we broke. He stood up and looked to the now setting sun. "We can talk with Rei."

"Are you sure we should talk with him?" I asked as I stood up and walked to stand next to him. I held his hand as we looked into the sunset.

"Yes." he aid simply. "It's the only way to leave the past behind us and really get our relationship started." he said as he kissed the side of my head.

* * *

"Guys you're back!" Max shouted as e came running at us from the entrance to the dojo. "Rei's gone nuts." he said worry laced his words. "He came back calling Kai and asshole and Tyson a backstabber then started throwing things. I tried to calm him down but he shouted at me and said he just wanted to talk to Kai."

"I'll talk with him." Kai said letting go of my hand. "Tyson you and Max stay outside I don't care what kind of sounds you hear."

"But Kai…" I said but he shook his head. "Alright…If he tries to kill you or something call for me!" I commanded.

"I promise." he said with a light smile and walked into the house. I stood where he left me feet glued. I was scared of what Rei might do to Kai at this point but I had to believe that Rei just wanted to **talk** with Kai.

When I heard Kai call for me I flew into the house at a speed I was sure that anyone watching would have thought I was a blur. When I got into the kitchen it was pitch black and I was scared.

Suddenly the light flickered on and streamers blew up in my face. "Happy Birthday!" I looked around to see all kinds of Beybladers around blowing party favorites and wearing the party hats. Kai stood in front of them all with a grin on his face while Rei stood behind him smiling like a fool.

"What…what the hell is going on?" I shouted as everyone in the room smiled from ear to ear.

"How long ago did Rei and I "hook u?"" He asked me as I blinked a few times.

"Two weeks ago?" I said unsure of myself right now.

"Alright." Kai said as he walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "How long do you think it would have taken to get everyone out here for your birthday party?"

"Two weeks." I said looking at him.

"And how long to get the house ready for the party after everyone was here?" Rei asked walking over and wrapping the other arm around my shoulder.

"An hour if everyone helped." Max said as he stood next to Rei and wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I pulled away from them. "That was all a fucking act?"

"Bingo." Rei said. "When you jumped to the idea that Kai and I got together it was too good to pass up. It gave us plenty of time alone to get everything ready."

"Yah. Rei and I are actually the ones together but I played like I was in the same boat as you." Max said to me as he smiled childishly.

"Are you serious?" I shouted again.

"Don't take it so badly Tyson." Oliver said as he stepped up. "We had to."

"I forgot my own birthday." I said as I looked around. "Well since you all happen to be here now let's party!" I did not want any of them to know that all I could think about was what Kai had said to me at the river. Was that an act too? Was Kai going to use that against me too?

* * *

It was about midnight when people started going home. I still had not forgotten about what Kai had said and all I could think for the most part of the party was weather or not Kai had told me the truth.

"Hey Tyson." Kai said as he sat beside me. I had gone outside while Brooklyn had gotten into telling Max and Rei about the last book he had read. I sometimes wonder about him.

"Hi Kai." I said not looking at him. My mind was running with thoughts that could both be real and fake.

"So your going to ignore me now?" Kai asked his voice echoed in my head.

"You said!" I said turning to look at him. I froze at the look on his face.

It was expecting and sad. As if he knew I was thinking what I was thinking.

"I know what I said…" Kai sounded like I have never heard him before. "I said that I love you not Rei."

I looked into his eyes and felt myself being drawn to him. Then before I knew it I was in a heated kiss with him. We broke not long after and I stared into his blood red eyes. "Kai…" I said.

"Yes Tyson?" he asked me hugging me tightly.

"I…I love you." I said hugging him back.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Well that was fun. I would have had it done sooner if I had not been required to go to college. I am still going so do not expect First Wish to be updated for a while. Well, that's all I have to share.  
Sayonara  
Kaiyuku-Kun


End file.
